User talk:Doctor Fridia
Sultan of Turkey Hello, thank you your interest in this wiki and the Sultan of Turkey page in particular. I am curious to know why you continue to remove the historical background on Abdul Hamid II which is on that page. Generally, we aim to provide readers with a better understanding of the period in which the Holmes stories were written and familiarize them with the political and social facts of the era. This includes adding biographical information about characters who are mentioned within the stories that goes beyond what Conan Doyle has written, when it is relevant; see, for example, the article The Pope, which has some biographic data on Leo XIII, or Queen Victoria, who is actually never mentioned by name in the canon stories. While it is true the Sultan is only mentioned in a single line, I would argue that being familiar with Abdul Hamid's repressive politics, the European hostility towards him, Russian and Austrian designs on the Balkans, and his battles with reformists adds depth to understanding why it was such an urgent matter to someone who is not familiar with the geopolitics of the late 19th century. telane (talk) 17:39, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for your input. We of course do not wish to be overtly political, and indeed, when I restored that passage I removed several phrases I thought were overtly political. However, it may be helpful if you told me what specifically you disagreed with. I have posted a slightly rewritten version of the passage in question below. I have checked the information in that passage against the Encyclopedia Brittanica (1911 and present editions) on Abdul Hamid II, as well as the Wikipedia article on the subject. :Abdul Hamid was the last Ottoman sultan to rule with absolute power, and he oversaw saw his empire's entrance into its final decline. He attempted to strengthen Ottoman power by promoting a revived pan-Islamic culture, and instituted numerous reforms to the Ottoman education system. However, he was widely criticized abroad for sanctioning massacres against minorities he perceived as a threat to Ottoman hegemony, such as the Armenians and Bulgarians, which prompted numerous interventions by the European powers against Turkey. His conservative, autocratic rule also created discontent with reformist Turks, who believed the government must modernize if the Ottoman state was to survive. Because of this, he was eventually overthrown in 1909 by the Young Turk Revolution, which deposed him and instituted a constitutional monarchy. :I will also ask another admin for input on this issue. telane (talk) 18:14, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Sultan of Turkey I think this new version is more objective than it's predecessors as it should be since this is a wiki. Thank you for understanding my concerns about this subject. I don't know if I was able to send this ,it is not important anymore but I will still send it. To prevent possible misunderstandings: "Hello and thanks for your reply, I sent a message to you about the same issue. Sultan of Turkey page was subjective and was full of unproven things. For example "Armenian Massacre" is a controversial subject. Some historians say Abdul Hamid II was suppressing the rebellions that happened there and it is not some sort of tiny little possibility there are many historians who say that. And I am saying this as a half-Armenian. Because it is a possibility, this subject is controversial so either it should not be in a wiki (especially in the Sherlock Holmes' Wiki) or the other possibilities should also be written. In the previous versions of the page Abdul Hamid II was shown as a tyrannic ruler without mercy. Maybe he was, maybe he was not, we can't know for sure."